Happy Birthday Naruto!
by Utopian Moon
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and everyone wishes him a Happy Birthday. Even a person he wasn't expecting to come. The story's a lot better than the summary.


As you may or may not know, Naruto's birthday is on October 10 and I thought I should give a happy belated birthday story. Because it's 10/10/10. I originally wanted to do this yesterday, but I couldn't so here it is. Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be doing this now, would I?

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!**

October 10. It was a special kid's birthday, namely one named Naruto.

Naruto woke up like any other day and looked at his calendar. 'Oh, today is my birthday…' he thought. He quickly got dressed and left his apartment.

"I think I want to train today." He went over to the training grounds and saw none other than his two teammates Sakura and Sai.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura said cheerfully, as Sai gave a wave. "Here." She handed him a neatly wrapped box.

"What's this?" he asked as he looked over it. "It's your birthday present," the pink-haired kunoichi answered. "go ahead and open it."

He opened the box, to find a little container. "What's this?"

"It's an emergency healing kit. It'll be very useful in battles." Naruto looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you Sakura-chan."

Sai gave him a scroll and Naruto took it. Naruto untied the knot that was around it and looked at the scroll. It was drawings of monstrous lions and flying birds in a nice painted background.

"It's nice, Sai, but did you use-"

"No, I used regular ink instead of the one I used for actual fighting."

"Oh, good." He couldn't help but remember what happened last time as he got a gift from Sai that went terribly wrong. That time he did use his ninja-ink and the lions in the painting came to life and raided his house. It took forever to clean that mess up and forget about it.

"Thanks guys." Afterwards he trained with them until someone else came by.

"Ah, Naruto," Kakashi said. "Happy Birthday. Oh, and this is for you." He handed him a box of kunai, shuriken, and other weapons. "I saved you the trouble of getting them, and also," he handed him a strange looking kunai. "This was from my teacher on my birthday, so I thought I should give it to you."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

'Well, it was from your own father,' he thought quietly to himself, and left for him to finish his training.

After Naruto finished his training he went out to take a walk. He sat down on a bench near the gates of Konoha.

"Hey Naruto!" He looked up to see a dark-haired girl running his way.

"Hey Yuri." (A/N: Yuri is from my other story and is my OC if you didn't know.) "What's up?"

"What's up? Your birthday of course! Happy Birthday, Naruto!"

"Thanks"

"Here, this is for you." She got a big box out form behind her and gave it to him. How he didn't notice this until now, or how she kept it hidden was beyond him. "Don't open it until you get home or at least until you start walking home. You shouldn't stay out here for too long, it'll get cold."

Naruto smiled and said, "okay." After she left, he stared at the sky and twinkling stars. He closed his eyes and remembered the days where people avoided him on his birthday and ignored him even more so on that day. He heard whispers about how he should have never been born. They spread around insults and little whispers as if he couldn't here them. It's been so much better since then….

It started to get dark, so he decided to go home. On the way home people wished him a happy birthday and greeted him with smiles. 'It's been so much better than back then…' He opened the door to his apartment and entered the dark room until all of a sudden…

"**SURPRISE!**" The lights went on and everyone, and I mean all the team members he knew, the teachers, and even the Ramen-guy, were there.

"Finally! I thought you'd never come." Yuri put an arm around him and said, " I prepared mountains of food! BBQ, riceballs, sushi, fruitcake, and even my special Ramen!" There's more food than that so dig in!" Everybody started eating and going about in his apartment.

"Yuri did you do this all by yourself?" Naruto asked. "Yup! Now go eat the food's great." He started to go but turned around and said, "Thanks a lot Yuri." She gave a wink and a double thumbs up. After everyone ate and gave him presents they started slowly leaving until it was just Yuri and Naruto.

"I clean up this mess and then I'll go home." Yuri said. "No, it's okay I'll do it. You prepared all this stuff."

"No I wouldn't want to make a mess and make you clean it all by yourself." And with that she started to clean with her super-speeding skills.

While she was doing the dishes he forgot that he didn't open his present that was from her. He ripped off the wrapping and saw a huge box of instant Ramen. He looked at the note and it said,

_This is my favorite type of ramen, I hope you like it too._ And then it showed a picture of her winking and giving a thumbs-up.

"As expected of Yuri…"

After about another half hour Yuri came out with a cleaned apartment. "I'm done!" She sighed and plopped herself down onto the couch. Naruto stood up and went outside to his porch outside. Yuri looked up and followed.

"Hey Naruto, what are you thinking about?" Yuri asked questioningly.

"I wonder where he's at, right now…" he closed his eyes and sighed. Yuri knew exactly what he meant, and decided to do something about it.

"Come with me." Yuri said as she pulled his wrist and went out the door. She went into the training grounds and into a forest.

"Naruto, you must never come here without me, or tell anyone about the place I'm going to show you without my permission. Not even Sakura." He didn't know what she was talking about but just nodded instead.

She came across a large tree and walked around it and stopped when she came into a small opening. She clapped her hands together and yelled, "Release!" The roots started to turn and move around to make a large opening. Then she turned back and before he could do anything, she pulled him in. They walked for several minutes until an opening showed up. She crawled out of it with Naruto and came to a small forest with a river flowing through and the surrounding trees created an ethereal haven cut off from the world. Then he saw him.

The back of that person was standing right in front of him.

"Yuri, you brought someone else today."

'That voice was so familiar, it couldn't be…'

"Not to mention," he turned around and confirmed Naruto's doubts and suspisions. "you brought that dobe."

"It's his birthday, be nice." Yuri complained. "Here's my last present for you today. I hope you like it."

And so, Naruto decided that it was his best birthday because he was able to spend time with his friends and also that teme Sasuke.

* * *

I know it was a little rushed but please bear with me. So...Please REVIEW! Just write something. I don't care if it's praises or flames. I want to hear your opinion. Thank you!


End file.
